Barbarians of the Aftermath
Barbarians of the Aftermath is a post-apocalyptic PRG by Nathaniel Torson, and based on Simon Washbourne's Barbarians of Lemuria RPG. This game expands the Barbarians of Lemuria rules, to allow for post-apocalyptic elements, with new careers and genotypes, high-tech items (called "Archeotech"), and notes and systems to create your own post-apocalyptic setting. This is a fairly generic system, that can be used to create any Post-Apocalyptic setting a player can imagine; from a realistic near future aftermath, a weird and campy science fantasy; from a alien invasion to a zombie apocalypse; or anything in between, or beyond! Core Rules The Barbarian game mechanics is a fairly simple system. Its has four Attributes: Strength, Agility, Mind and Appeal. Four Combat Abilities: Brawling, Melee, Ranged, and Defense. And any number of Careers; each covering a specific archetype (Barbarian, Blacksmith, Pirate, Serving Wench, and so on) and all the skills and traits covered therein. With each of the 3 groups (Attributes, Combat Abilities, and Careers), 4 points are distributed to the four stats (with Careers, the player must choose 4 Careers, even if no points are placed on them). 0 is considered average, while 4 (the highest it goes) is a nearly superheroic! Players can choose a Boon, and an extra Boon, with a Flaw. They allow you to roll an extra die for a particular task, and remove the lowest die (for a boon) or the highest die (for a flaw), and the remaining two dice are counted. Actions are quite simple, roll 2d6, then add an Attribute score, and ether a Combat Ability (if in a fight) score, or a Career score (for anything else). Difficulty adjust to roll itself (from +1, being easy; to -4, being superheroic). A roll of 9 or more, is a success. Damage is rolled out like most fantasy RPGs, but with armor points absorbing damage. Hit Points for PCs are at 10, plus Strength (NPC goons only have 5hp). PCs have 5 Hero Points to help them preform heroic feats, usually in the form of a luck brake (like re-rolls, and (NPC goons dont have any). Genotypes * Adonai * Alien LIEN * Awakened Animal * Awakened Plant * Bot * Human, Standard * Human, Super-Soldat * Human, Wastelander * Mutant * Supernatural Entity Careers * Air Rider (Flyboy, Pilot) * Barbarian (Savage, Ganger) * Beast Master (Animal Trainer) * Beast Rider (Cowboy, Cavalry) * Courtesan (Wench, Mistress) * Dok (Healer, Medic) * Gladiator * Gunslinger * Hunter * Juicer (Apothecary, Chemist) * Mek (Mechanic, Technician ) * Miner * Preacher (Shaman, Priest) * Professional (variable) * Punisher (Torturer, Interrogator) * Raod Warrior * Rocker (Bard, Minstrel) * Scavenger (Thief, Salvager) * Soldier * Slave (Dogsbody, Servant) * Shade (Assassin , SpecOps) * Sorcerer (Wizard , diabolist) * Tradesman (variable) * Warlord (Noble, Officer) * Wave Rider (Sailor, Pirate) * Wise One (Scholar, Teacher) * Wyrd (Swami, Psychic) External Links * The Official Website of Barbarians of the Aftermath * Barbarians of the Aftermath at DriveThruRPG * The Early Version of Barbarians of Lemuria * Barbarians of Lemuria (Legendary Edition) at DriveThruRPG * Barbarians of Lemuria Forum Category:Game System